On the Wings of a Wanderer
by Stormy Feathers
Summary: Harry Potter disappeared at age eleven, before his letter. The wizards never bothered for a search. Hermes, Wandering Albatross, took his place. Ten years later, and Hermes Campbell finds himself filling in an odd favor from his first cousin, that involves a rather odd bird he thought he thought he would never get to see. (Changed. Also Danny/Connor side as well as OC/OC, RMC)
1. New Addition

**Hi, New Fic, New Faces, eh? I hope you like! As the outside warning said, SLASH, Harry/?.**

 _Chapter One: New Addition_

Freak yelped as he ran from his cousin, the almost eleven year old (about a day or two until then) stumbling, before righting himself and continuing to run as fast as his little legs would take him. Freak had no idea of his destination, only that he needed to get away, and to stay away. The arch of his back was pummeled by a large fist, and Freak fell, his face crunching into the dirt. Freak whimpered, knowing that Dudley would drag him back to his Aunt and Uncle, and his Uncle would beat him for running again. Freak yelped as Dudley hit him square in the face, before crawling backwards at a jerky speed which only a desperate man could hope to crawl at.

Dudley laughed again at the misfortune of his cousin, before proceeding to kick him again. Freak whimpered, before hissing, his green eyes glowing brightly. Dudley stepped back, horror in his eyes.

"You really ARE a freak! Get away from me! Mum! Dad! Anyone! HELP!" Dudley cried in terror, nearly wetting himself. Freak blinked, backpedaling. He was much smaller now. He whimpered, but instead of the familiar sound, out came a loud 'braak!' similar to that of a seabird. He stretched his arms, but instead of seeing familiar flesh, he saw soft looking white and grey feathers. He let out the same noise again, and backpedaled again, tripping over his own webbed feet. He let out the same sound, alarmed, falling.

Freak looked around the cul-de-sac, noting the darkening sky, and figured he should probably get to safer ground, instead of sitting on the road where anyone could hit them with their car. Freak hopped up onto the sidewalk, finding a comfortable mound in between the bushes, that _wasn't_ an ant mound, that he could sit on. And none too soon. Freak hunkered down as he heard the familiar trodding footsteps of his Uncle.

"Boy! Where on Earth are you? Get back here this INSTANT, your Aunt and I are worried!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. Freak hunkered down even more, downy belly scraping the earth below. He knew that if he went back 'home' with Uncle Vernon, he would get the beating of his life. Or even be killed!

Freak vaguely remembered his teachers calling him Harry- they always did, for some reason, until they stopped noticing him- but his name was Freak, wasn't it? He didn't even know why he was questioning this now- oh, wait. Uncle was calling him 'Boy' instead of 'Freak', and it was really confusing him.

Freak sighed, opening and closing his wings as his Uncle walked away. He was getting used to the appendages. He really liked how the feathers kept him warm, even in the cold and dark, especially in the rain that was gently beginning to pour from the dark clouds obscuring the stars. Freak noted a man slowly walking home, and squawked at him to hurry, not realizing that his voice was still not that of a human.

"What on Earth are you doing here, little one?" the voice asked, surprising Freak into tumbling off of his mound. The man shook his head in amusement, before frowning and picking the bird up. Freak squawked again, trying to wriggle out of the man's strong grip, but the mystery person was having none of it.

"You're too cold, little one. Let's get you somewhere warm and figure out just what you are, huh?" the man asked him. Freak tilted his head and let out a soft sound that seemed to be somewhere between a whine and a soft yelping noise. The man smiled, and opened his jacket, fitting the small bird inside.

Several hours later, the man looked away from his computer screen, tilting his head in wonder at the creature sitting atop his desk. He had emailed the ornithologist with a picture of the little bird, and the professor had replied with 'Why on Earth was a baby Wandering Albatross sitting next to a sidewalk in Surrey, England? Especially as far from the sea as you are! Good job Adam, you may have found a poaching ring! Although why anyone would want to take an albatross while they're young is a mystery to me, watching them fly across the ocean is the fun part, you know.' The man had included a video of the adult that Adam's little bird (well, not really all that little, now that he thought about it) would become.

Professor Campbell had been incredibly excited when he had shown up at the house of his former student. Adam had been studying raptors in the region (especially the owls) when he had come across one of the professor's personal favorites. Greg smiled- he hadn't seen a baby albatross in years! The Wandering Albatross chick was most likely somewhere around a month old, quite possibly younger, as he hadn't begun losing the down all over his body. This would take a while, but maybe, just maybe, he and his student could get this little one to a nesting colony, and from there, a set of parents. That was needed.

And Gregory Campbell knew just the pair. A set of males that did not have any chicks, save for three that they had raised early on. The two would be rather happy to take on another baby, no matter if it was already hatched. And while completely male pairs of albatrosses were far less common then completely female pairs, the two somehow managed to make it work, and were perfectly good at raising chicks, despite the low number. Greg grinned again, wrapping an arm around his student, who smiled at him.

"We'll inform the authorities about this, but first, we're heading to Marion Island, South Africa, to introduce this little one to his new home. I wouldn't be surprised if we're met with a few of my fellow professors, you found quite the little treasure, Mr. Temple." Greg said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Okay. Do you mind if I call my cousin to let him know why I won't be here?" Adam asked, tilting his head. Greg simply shrugged, and Adam went on with the call, a smile upon his face once again.

"Yeah, it's me. Hey, Connor! Guess what I found this evening! You won't believe it! I'll give you three guesses. No, it's not a diamond. Yes, it's a bird, three guesses start again. No, it's not an owl. No, not a hawk either. Nah, not a falcon, but just as cool, if not more so! I found a baby Wandering Albatross, Con! A bloody ALBATROSS! In Surrey! Yeah, I don't believe it either. A name? I think that's kind of up to the experts, not me. Yeah, I guess I could ask, but then I might not get to see the little guy off. Professor?"

"Yes, Adam?" the Professor asked, looking at his excited student with a highly amused eye.

"Can we name the albatross? You already identified him as a male, and I feel guilty about not giving him a name.." Adam said softly, scuffing his feet across the floor. The chick warbled lightly, eyes on them.

"Why not? Can you think of any good ones?" Greg asked his former student, who looked at him with a bright smile on his face, something clearly on his mind. The professor blinked when Adam grinned wider.

"Hermes was the god of travels in Greek mythology, and Njord was the god of the sea in Norse mythology. Both fit, so I think either Hermes or Njord. What do you think of those names, little one? If you think Hermes, squawk once, but if you think Njord, squawk twice." And of course, the little Albatross gave a single squawk, and Adam's smile only grew. Greg smiled very softly at the two.

"Well, Hermes it is, I suppose. Now, I've got us tickets to South Africa, and from there, we take another plane to Marion, and find Magnus and Mordechai. The last of which is important, as there are one of the most caring pairs that I have gotten to witness, and I believe they would be able to take him in."

"Alright, I guess, if you think that they're a good choice. You think we'll see him again if we wait around the area? Or will we just never see him again?" Adam asked softly. Greg wrapped an arm around his former student again, before simply pulling the younger man to his side, and looking right at the kid.

"If you come back to Marion in six or so years, you should be able to find that he's come back for the breeding season. And maybe we can put a tracker on him once he's close to adulthood, so we can track where he's been flying. Do you think you'd like that?" he asked Adam, who sniffed and sadly smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm already attached to Hermes, you wouldn't even believe it. The chick's ability to worm into your heart is a little shocking, especially with how fast he does it." Adam said softly, smiling again.

The young albatross just tilted his head in confusion.

 **Sorry, no Primeval yet (except for that one thing there) next chapter will be better, I promise! R &R!**


	2. Changes Over Time

**Hi guys~how are you? This is chapter 2! (also I couldn't resist Prof. Campbell x Adam, forgive me!)**

 _Chapter Two: Changes Over Time._

Hermes burbled happily all the way through the long plane ride, several flight attendants stopping to say hello to the odd trio. One of the flight attendants actively walked up to him, and asked if she could say hi to the young albatross. Adam nodded, and the flight attendant cooed at the young bird, who burbled again.

Adam smiled at the young albatross chick that was nestled in his arms. Hermes let out a few clacks of his beak, contentedly nuzzling into Adam's chest. Adam smiled, rubbing the back of the young bird through the fluffy feathers. Professor Campbell was snoring away in his seat, the professor having taken the seat closest to the window. Adam sighed, watching as his teacher (former, he reminded himself) dropped off into sleep, and felt his own eyelids grow heavy. Adam placed little Hermes in the carrier that Professor Campbell had bout specifically for the young bird, the albatross in question giving off a short whining noise. Adam sighed, saying a quick "I'm just taking a nap, Herm", before immediately doing exactly that.

Gregory Campbell was known for his ability to ignore most things. The thing that the thirty three year old Professor certainly could NOT ignore, however, was his twenty one year old genius of a former student, fast asleep on his arm. So, Professor Campbell did the only thing he felt like doing at the moment, which was allowing his excitable student to snuggle into him. Adam did not protest, rather, he continued trying his best to worm on top of his former teacher. Professor Campbell sighed, lifting his arm up to reach over Adam's body, the younger ornithologist snuggling even further into the body of his older companion.

Freak, now Hermes he supposed, let out a small amused sound, watching the two humans nesting with each other. He wasn't the most attuned with 'normal' behavior in couples, as his Aunt and Uncle clearly were not normal, or at least, the rest of the world was weird, but he could definitely tell that the two had something going for the both of them. The small albatross clacked his beak once, settling down to sleep.

Adam Temple woke up in a slightly uncomfortable position. Well, the position by itself wasn't uncomfortable, but the fact that he was snuggled into his former professor might make for an awkward situation when said professor decided to wake up. Adam froze when the professor pulled him closer to his chest, the older man using him as some sort of gigantic teddy bear. He sighed and resigned himself to his fate, only pausing to glare lightly at the young albatross next to him who seemed to be laughing. Hard.

He simply shifted over so that his back was to the professor's chest, laying his head against the blonde's shoulder, and grabbed his copy of The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring from his backpack. Then he tilted his head at the albatross chick next to him, replaced the book, got out his copy of The Hobbit, and began to read, "In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat; it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort." he began, watching the enamored expression on the young albatrosses' hard to read face, and hearing the light grumble from the professor, he continued.

"It had a perfectly round door like a porthole, painted green, with a shiny yellow brass knob in the exact middle. The door opened on to a tube-shaped hall like a tunnel: a very comfortable tunnel without smoke, with paneled walls, and floors tiled and carpeted, provided with polished chairs, and lots and lots of pegs for hats and coats – the hobbit was fond of visitors. The tunnel wound on and on, going fairly but not quite straight into the side of the hill – The Hill, as all the people for many miles round called it – and many little round doors opened out of it, first on one side and then on another. No going upstairs for the hobbit: bedrooms, bathrooms, cellars, pantries (lots of these), wardrobes (he had whole rooms devoted to clothes), kitchens, dining-rooms, all were on the same floor, and indeed on the same passage. The best rooms were all on the left-hand side (going in), for these were the only ones to have windows, deep-set round windows looking over his garden, and meadows beyond, sloping down to the river." he said softly.

"This hobbit was a very well-to-do hobbit, and his name was Baggins. The Bagginses had lived in the neighbourhood of The Hill for time out of mind, and people considered them very respectable, not only because most of them were rich, but also because they never had any adventures or did anything unexpected: you could tell what a Baggins would say on any question without the bother of asking him. This is a story of how a Baggins had an adventure, and found himself doing and saying things altogether unexpected. He may have lost the neighbours' respect, but he gained – well, you will see whether he gained anything in the end." he spoke softly, watching as the eyes of the young albatross were glued to him, as were the eyes of several children. Adam Temple smiled brightly, and continued on with the story.

Several hours and a copy of both The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring later, as well as half of the copy of the Two Towers, Adam had the attention of most of the children on the plane, the families shifting around, older men and women allowing the next generation to hear this fine young man read a copy of the same book that they themselves had read when they were just young children.

"Well, nice to see you got their attention, without getting them mad at us." a faintly Scottish voice said directly behind him. Adam jumped, before sighing and relaxing gently. Professor Campbell laughed, sitting up straight, the older ornithologist rubbing his eyes and cracking his back, smirking at Adam, who looked slightly puzzled. The younger sighed, leaning back against the chair, and trying to get some sleep.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I've made the trip several times, we'll be landing in Johannesburg in a very short amount of time, only minutes from now, and then from there, Cape Town, and from there, Marion. I assumed we would be going from Johannesburg straight to Marion, but I forgot that this is a matter of urgency. Oh, and I have a distinct feeling that you've been calling me 'professor' inside your head, please just refer to me as Gregory, or, if you feel at some point that it is appropriate to do so, call me Greg." the professor (no, Greg) said, before blinking at the odd way that he had phrased the statement.

"Alright, then. Hermes, I've got ya." Adam said to the albatross chick, who had begun hissing irritatedly. Greg smiled at the two, before sitting back down in his seat, Adam doing the same, holding Hermes.

Another several hours and two flights later, and after that, several long hours of searching for the right pair, Hermes was accepted by Magnus and Mordechai, two male albatrosses that had not been able to raise a chick for years. They both doted on Hermes, and Adam just had to smile. These two were the perfect pair to raise the little albatross that had already formed a tight grip on his mammalian heart.

Seventeen months. It had been seventeen months since Hermes had joined the albatross colony on Marion Island, and something seemed to pull him from within. The young albatross had lost most of the obnoxious mane of curly feathers that had covered his head. He was clearly supposed to be white, but as he was still a juvenile, the albatross still had dark feathers in many places instead of gentle white ones.

Hermes toddled down to the beach (he wasn't going to use the word waddled, then others would be under the impression that he was a duck, and a duck he was not) and stared out at the crashing waves. _This_ is what was calling to him. _This_ was what would become his home. Hermes knew exactly what he needed to do. The young albatross made sure his waterproofing was sound, then began swimming. He began flapping his wings, running across the water. And then suddenly, like he was born for it, he was airborne. Hermes let out a cry of delight as he began to swoop through the air. As a Wandering Albatross, no matter what any other species would like to say about it, or even any human culture for that matter, he was the true king of the birds. The creature that could stay aloft for weeks at a time, never needing ground.

 **Sorry no Primeval again, this was supposed to be a long chapter but it became 2 (later!). R &R!**


	3. A Sample Of The Cherry Pie

**Sorry! Also, taking liberties with Hesperornis- to make them more birdlike, I'm removing teeth.**

 _Chapter Three: A Sample Of The Cherry Pie_

Hermes Campbell felt the air stirring his hair as he sat on the edge of the pier, something he knew well desperately trying to break free. And to be honest? Hermes really didn't mind. This was simply something that he wanted to enjoy, the feeling of wind before a storm brushing into the very material of his soul.

The young man knew that the sea was home, and he was rather glad to be able to return to it, for at least a little while. He knew that the world was an incredible place to live in, and to protect it with all you had.

Hermes looked out over the greying ocean, and smiled, tilting his body forward, feeling himself fall, before the instinctive change took place, and he was back in what he thought of as his soul's true form.

Where there was before, a young man, now, a Wandering Albatross spread its wings and took flight.

He heard a cheer from back on the beach, and wheeled around, massive white wings allowing easy turning as he navigated the waves. Connor Temple watched as his cousin navigated the air with ease, the younger man (or would it be avian?) dipping down evenly and rising up again, keeping himself from getting soaked, while, at the same time, managing to make his way out over a mile and back, hardly having to beat his massive wings a single time. The albatross landed in the water and paddled over.

"Yeah, Conn?" And that was something that Connor would never get over- his cousin's voice coming from the bird's beak, absolutely natural, and yet, still odd at the same time. Connor shook his head.

"You may be able to stay out here when it's storming, but I sure can't. I'm gonna let you stay out here for a while, but I'm heading back, it's getting cold out." Connor said, heading back towards the family home.

He heard the familiar crack of Hermes shifting back to his human form, but a light whistle letting him know that the albatross was keeping the wings for a little while longer. Connor would have snorted.

However, it was those same wings that were keeping him dry, his cousin fussing over him when he remembered that Connor was still susceptible to getting a cold, even though the albatross himself was not in the slightest. Connor loved hanging out with the ornithologist side of the family, however, (even though usually Hermes was the only one there, funnily), no matter how much they ended up coddling him.

Connor looked back at his Albatross cousin, before deciding to give his own Animagus form a shot. Why not get his cousin to be a little happier, now that he was on land? He had an aquatic form too, anyways.

He dove into the rolling water, back arching up for one more bit of air, before challenging his cousin. The albatross followed the Orca, both moving decently fast. Connor had to admit, this was fun. Water sliding over his body, lungs that were strong enough that he wouldn't worry about air, and a sense of pure power.

Oh, he loved this, that was for certain. The freedom was wonderful. He saw his cousin's webbed feet above his head, and swam to the surface. The albatross met him there, pecking lightly at the Orca's dark, rubbery skin. Connor snorted, the air coming out of his blowhole in a sharp spray, as he moved back towards shore. The Albatross flew above him again. Connor felt the aquatic freedom suck him in yet again, as he swam deeper, before something clicked. He swam faster, up towards the surface, and then…

He was out of the water, high in the air. His tail was a good six feet above the waves. This… this was…

" _Nice breach!"_ Connor heard his cousin's voice in his mind now, the albatross diving closer to the Orca as he splashed down into the water. Connor streaked towards the shore again, ignoring Hermes's indignant squawk when the cetacean simply kept on swimming, before realizing Connor was racing him.

Hermes knew that this must be Connor's first time trying his Animagus form in the open ocean. The inviting Pacific Ocean was a wonderful place to try out your firsts with a new form. It was wonderful.

The albatross continued to bat his wings, hovering slightly before touching down on the beach. Connor followed him, the Orca animagus transforming once he'd managed to beach his massive cetacean form.

"Well, that was fun, huh?" Hermes asked, bumping his shoulder against his cousin's. Connor just grinned at the older wizard, knowing that the two would have to deal with life soon enough again. But, it was worth it to get these few precious moments with family. Both knew that this would not come again soon.

 _We'll take a break until a few months later. Connor and Hermes are going to meet up again quite soon._

Hermes examined the seabird. The creature looked like some unholy combination of a murre, a hummingbird (with it's horrendously long beak), and some form of penguin. Needless to say, not fun.

He recognised the thing as a Hesperornis, an ancient seabird. Hermes had the feeling that these 'anomalies' his cousin went on about were part of the reason the avian was here. Oh well, the bird was friendly, at least. It had gotten quite the scare when the plumber had arrived in the basement where it was.

Thankfully, the man had recognized feathers and figured it was a bird. Otherwise… herpetology involved.

"Well, I think Njord would be a nice name for you… considering that the opening isn't here anymore. I'll wait for my cousin, but for now, feel free to toddle along behind me. I'll tell people you're a Murre. Identification usually calms people down. And you are quite the friendly little avian." Hermes muttered.

The bird waddled up the stairs behind him, as Hermes spoke to the woman who lived here. Njord tilted his head. Surprisingly, the Hesperornis seemed rather… cute. Bright eyes, and markings that made him look like he was wearing a tuxedo. Thicker feathers than most thought. The woman commented that he looked like some mix of a heron and a penguin. Hermes chuckled and agreed with her, smiling brightly.

"I'm going to check if there's anything else that ended up in your basement, all right, ma'am?" he said, getting a nod from the woman. Njord followed him down part of the way, stopping higher up on the stairs.

Hermes backed away from the diver's body, eyes wide. Connor had mentioned a missing diver… which meant that he was going to have to call the Home Office. _This_ was going to take some serious explaining.

A few minutes later, and he noted the team trying to bust through the door. Oddly enough, time was different on the other side of the anomaly. The diver had only been there less than an hour overall… hmm.

And no, Hermes hadn't gotten the information from the dive watch. He had noted that the tank pressure was not enough to be empty, and, more importantly, that the _diver was still breathing._ It took a bit, but the man woke up, and was most certainly not happy to be the second human to spend extended time in there.

Hermes waited with the man (who had introduced himself as Alex) and Njord, who had happily clacked his dark beak at the other human. Hermes snorted at this, ruffling the affectionate seabird's dark head.

"So, what's your story? You seem to know about Anomalies, but I don't remember there being an ornithologist on the team, other than the stuff that Temple kid knew." Alex inquired, blonde eyebrow up.

"'That Temple kid' happens to be my younger cousin. An anomaly opened at one of the rookeries that I spend some time at- the Gannets went nuts. This was last week. Got a call from a plumber about a seabird in this lady's basement. I found Njord here first- he still has minor burns. I think from an electric shock. Thankfully it wasn't too serious. Anyways, I found you after that." Hermes replied, watching Alex.

"Makes sense for why the kid would know birds. Gannets, huh? Any experience with birds larger than the stuff we have here, or you just a local guy?" Alex needled. Hermes suppressed a growl. He wasn't liking the man's attitude all that much. The ornithologist took in a sharp breath, green-eyed glare in Alex's way.

"I specialize with _seabirds._ That means, puffins, gannets, gulls, albatrosses, and penguins, to name a few. Frankly, this is the first time I've been to Britain for more than a week in over five years." he snapped.

Alex put his hands up, visibly noticing that he was pissing the guy off, and to stop it. Hermes relaxed.

The pounding on the door got them to both grow tense again. Hermes and Alex nodded, both figuring that it was now or never, and they might as well let the response team in.

 **Well… this is the shortest chapter I've written in a while. I am SO sorry! (also finally Primeval)**


	4. We Hold Together

**Well… I'm here… and still writing! Joy to you all!**

Chapter Four: We Hold Together

Hermes rolled his eyes at his cousin's grin, before he let out a sharp puff of air- the result of being tackled. Did these guys know how much of a punch this kid could pack? Probably not. Same with the way that the wizards didn't know you could have two animagus forms. He'd taken full advantage of that with his terrestrial form- he was only registered a Siberian Husky, not as his main albatross form, which was good.

Connor had taken advantage of that as well- after he had mastered his first, he moved on to his aerial and terrestrial form. Both had been incredibly impressed by the younger's large American Bald Eagle form.

Hermes noticed the odd looks he was getting from Connor's team. He was a bit grumbly about that thing.

"You'd think they knew you better than I do! _Despite_ me knowing you pretty much all of our lives." Okay, the second half was a partial lie. Hermes considered the time with his dads to be his proper life,

Still, the looks on their faces was priceless. Hermes just glared at the trio in the doorway, and motioned for them to come inside. And then, he was hit with a second decent force, from behind this time. He blinked downwards and Njord looked back, round, glassy eyes reflecting the medium light in the room.

Hermes rolled his eyes, tapping Connor's back to get the younger to release the death grip. Connor grinned, sharp, toothy smile giving one a small idea of what type of animal his primary form was.

The ornithologist ignored the rest of the group, but continued to chat with his favorite cousin.

A few months later, and what had been thought would come to pass hadn't. Hermes stuck around, keeping an eye on Connor as he just so happened to be the more mature of the pair. And Connor loved it.

Of course, the _less_ mature of the Temple family was the first to glare when Captain Becker was sent in. With the addition of a new teammate (and said teammate proving quite quickly that the designated gun-carrier wouldn't be able to do his job properly as he was sleeping with the team leader's crazy psycho killer ex-wife) Lester had given in and added more security. It had taken about ten minutes for Hermes to be quite… taken with Captain Becker. And Connor wasn't going to have any of that shit. He liked having someone with a perfectly good head on their shoulders to talk to, not someone who was over the moon.

Of course, that stopped when Becker joined their conversations, or as he would be known later among the younger members of the Temple clan, Uncle/Cousin Jamie, depending on the age of the member.

And then, Connor met Danny, and Hermes could tease him back. Finally.

Hermes eyed Cutter. Cutter eyed Hermes. The wizard could tell that there was something off about the other one. He could feel it in his bones. But he _just couldn't put his wand on it._

Speaking of wands, Hermes had finally gotten his own (He had been using a second-handed one)- Redwood, Oceanic Thunderbird feather, ten and three quarter inches- and frankly, he thought that it was far easier to channel magic through than the one he had been using, which was quite the relief.

He Stunned Cutter, and put him in a body-bind, before setting up several quick wards around the ARC.

The loud, angered screech had come from one of the Terrorbirds. He had managed to get their respect over a few months, and now they acted as the ARC's last line of defense. And if they were mad…

He authorised the release with Lester's passcode, the birds attacking the strikingly familiar men.

OH…. they looked EXACTLY ALIKE. That was not good. That was not good at all. Nope. Not ever.

Hermes's wand dropped from its holster immediately. The young wizard fired off several modified _reductos._ If these guys were clones, he wouldn't have any issue with taking them all out.

Helen Cutter backed off, but the damage was done. Nicholas Cutter (the real one) had some heavy damage in his legs, and the team's confidence had taken a massive hit.

However, Hermes didn't have to hide his magic from the rest of the team anymore.

Of course. It had to be a GIGANOTOSAURUS. What the _fucking hell_ were they going to do now?

Hermes had managed to piss the thing off by throwing a few Stunners in the massive theropod's direction.

He was now running pell-mell down the runway, screaming his head off.

Danny had come to the rescue with his chopper. Thank everything that was holy.

Hermes continued to run around like a headless chicken for about another week.

The group faced another few creatures over the weeks. Hermes freaked out excitedly when he found an Archaeopteryx, although the fact that it was in the 21st century was a bit sad.

The raptors were decently birdlike. In fact, they looked like giant Secretarybirds with huge claws on their feet and muzzles instead of feet.

However, Hermes enjoyed the spectacle of the protodragons the most. He also thought he had seen an early Thunderbird in the last one.

The most shocking information was the fact that Jack the Ripper was a Raptor.

He hadn't thought there was anything different that day.

Oh, how wrong he was.

The anomaly closed behind him. One look told him all he needed to know.

New York City, 1925. He wasn't in too good of a situation, anymore.

Oh no.

 **This is now complete!**


End file.
